


Shit Just Got Real

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim and Jim explored Las Vegas after their tapings and got themselves drunk and cozy later realizing the next day that they just registered themselves for a marriage license for fun which unexpectedly got approved and legalized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit Just Got Real

Mayim and Jim had some little conversation with writers while Kaley and Johnny were busy taping their wedding scene for TBBT.

Jim was playing with his iPhone’s Siri and letting Mayim try it out. “Technology just amazes me.” She shared.

“True. Now you can talk to your phone, buy things online, renew your passports, get marriage license and all. It made everything so easy.” Eric agreed. “Marriage license? You mean you can get married online?” Mayim asked in surprise. “Sort of. Like get marriage license and then follow up with some church or civil ceremony afterwards. Just for assurance I guess?” Eric explained based on his recent research about marriage for the Lenny marriage script. “Wow.” Jim and Mayim woes.

-

“Let’s go to LiFE night club, Kunal said it’s just a walking distance from here.” Jim invited Mayim. “Sure.” She replied and silence crept in. She looked at him awkwardly. “You mean, like… Now?” She asked. “Yeah!” He exclaimed and grabbed her hand as they walked together to the club.

Some of their cast mates and co-workers went clubbing at LiFE and asked the two to join them. Both of them felt cozy in the club with loud music and soothing alcoholic drinks — little did they notice that they were getting drunk and a bit off. Their friends decided to take care of them as soon as they got drunk.

“It’s Bentley Hotel at the 62nd street. Look for Sarah, I called her already to get a room for those drunkards.” Kunal told his friends who volunteered to take Mayim and Jim to the hotel so they can rest up already.

“I’m not yet drunk!” Mayim interfered. Jim was sleeping at the lounge couch. “I can still handle myself.” Mayim kept insisting. “Come on, Mayim. You’re drunk already. You finished on tower of beer.” Kunal assisted her. His friends drove to Bentley and checked in Jim and Mayim.

The two drunkies dropped themselves on the bed getting a bit more stable after being able to sleep for a few minutes during the ride. “Hey. Hey. Hey.” Mayim nagged Jim. “What?” Jim complained. “I’m not drunk. I’m bored.” She shared. “Okay.” He replied and faced the other side and went back to sleep but she kept on waking him up. “Hey! Jim! Wake up! Hey! Hey!” She bugged him. He opened his eyes — still tipsy — and rolled it as he saw her. She went on top of him and hugged him. “You’re so fluffy.” She squealed and poked his trunk giving him unintentional tickles. “Stop it, Mayim!” He struggled not to laugh. They both laughed for shallow reasons and got bored after a moment.

“Hey!” She started bugging him again by poking his stomach. “What again?” Jim complained. “If Leonard and Penny got married, why don’t we try the online marriage license?” She suggested excitedly and opened the laptop on the room. “I doubt online marriage works.” Jim retorted. She grabbed his hand and made him watch as she browsed the online marriage license submission site. “We’ll never know if we won’t try!” She dared him. They made fun of the site as they filled up the application form.

“Why do we wanna get married?” She read the form query and they laughed. “Here! Here! Because… We are so in love we can’t get enough of each other!” He suggested and laughed at his thought. “No! No! We wanna get married because why not?” She erased his typed response and thought of a funnier one. “Let’s put something cheesy! Uhm. Uhm…”

They inputted their information and answered the queries for fun and submitted their forms laughing so hard. They saw the online marriage as a huge hokum.

“That’s it? I wasn’t even thrilled!” Jim complained and laughed. “I know!” She agreed. “Does this mean we’re married now?” Jim asked. “Get married in few clicks.” She read the site’s slogan and laughed. “We had few clicks so we’re married!” She replied and they squirmed and drunk cuddled each other at the bed. Jim laid beside her — they were laughing for no reason. “So can we skip to the honeymoon part now?” He smirked and locked her in his arms. She smirked back at him. “No!” She teased him. He tried to kiss her but she kept dodging and squirming until they unconsciously fell asleep on each others’ side.

-

*phone rings*

Mayim explored the side table with her hands and looked for her phone to pick up the call.

“Hello?” She answered. “Good evening, Ms. Mayim. This is Emma from the OML (OnlineMarriageLicense)…” The person in line kept talking but Mayim was still half asleep failing to comprehend well.

“…I just wanna inform you that your marriage license got approved already and you can visit us…” The person in line kept talking.

“Okay. Thanks.” Mayim uttered not conscious of what she was hearing and saying. Jim started to move and awoken by the conversation of Mayim through the phone.

“Do you have further questions, ma'am?”   
“None. None. Thanks.” She replied.   
“Alright. Congratulations Mrs. Parsons. Goodbye.” The phone hang up.

Suddenly, her eyes grew widely. “Mrs. Parsons?” She shouted inside her mind. She started to freak out, her sleepiness faded away. She looked at the time, it’s quarter to seven already and they have been sleeping the whole day. She abruptly sat down from lying down looking blankly at the wall freaking Jim out.

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked as he yawned.   
“Shit just got real.” She swore as she opened her email on her phone. He moved closer to her to check on what she was reading. “The marriage license was real?” He asked. “And we just got approved.” She grilled in. They were both astonished with what they have done. “So… We’re like married already?” He asked. “Yeah.” She replied breathlessly. “Damn it, what have we done?” She swore.

They fixed themselves and she tried to contact the OML but then the people that she had to talk to are all offline due to it was off the office hours already. They decided to visit OML’s office the next day.

-

“Yeah. It was kind of a joke. Is there anyway we could nullify or cancel the marriage license?” She asked the attendant. “I’m really sorry. We were really drunk that evening. We weren’t aware of our acts.” Jim explained. “Cancellation of marriage license could take up to fifteen working days and it doesn’t guarantee the nullification of the license.” The attendant explained.

“But then, in case, you can file a divorce to us as well-”  
“Divorce?!” Mayim squelched the attendant from further explaining. “So we’re really married?!” She asked. “Yes.” The attendant confirmed. “What?! Divorce? Really? Oh my goodness. What is this…” Mayim complained. “Why do you process papers so fast. Damn it.” She continued, Jim gave her a consoling embrace and walked her out of the office. “I’m sorry, we’re just gonna go.” Jim told the attendant. “Alright, sir.” The attendant replied.

Jim and Mayim paused for a moment and grilled themselves in silence as they entered his car. “So I guess it’s official.” Jim started. “We’re married.” Mayim added. “Yeah. He uttered.

They had no choice but to petition the cancellation even if it doesn’t have any guarantee, they believed that it would be cancelled. For the mean time — during the wait — they decided to just enjoy being together and made fun of being temporary married couple.

-

At the set, Mayim was keenly watching Kaley and Johnny tape their scenes when suddenly someone covered her eyes. “Who’s this?” He asked. “Jim!” She replied. He uncovered her eyes and handed her a bouquet of flowers. “Wow!” She uttered in astonishment. “A bouquet of roses for my wife.” He narrated. “You’re really trying to be a good husband, huh? Let’s see… What privilege do husbands get from marriage…” She tried to think deeply.

“Sex?” He joked.

“No!” She retorted and laughed.  
“I know! I’m gonna cook for you! I’ll bring you foods.” She thought. “I like that!” He squealed.

-

One morning, Mayim visited Jim’s place.

“Pesto, salad and cookies for my beloved husband!” She exclaimed as soon as he opened the door.

“More reasons to love my wife!” He replied ecstatically as he welcomed her in.

She went straight to the kitchen to cook her prepared and quick-cook foods for him. It was inevitable for him to sniff the aroma of the food she was cooking. He went beside her and watched her cook.

“I love being married. I got someone to cook good foods for me, I got a visitor everyday, I got an assistant.” He shared. “It’s really nice to get married, especially if you’re going to marry ‘the one'” She giggled as she found herself so hopeless romantic. She got her eyes focused on cooking whilst he was gazing at her appreciating her existence. She looked back in one glimpse and smiled.

Few moments later, the foods were ready. She served it on the table in front of the very hungry Jim.

“Finally!” He squealed and started to grab foods as soon as she took a seat on the dining area. They started eating and he loved her cooking, it soothed his hungry stomach and satisfied his taste.

After eating, they did some walks around the road near his house and had some fun with each others’ company.

“If we were actually married, what would you name our kids?” He asked while they were jogging together.

“Uhm… I don’t know? For a girl… Maybe Mayji? Jaymi? For a boy maybe… Jimmy? Jim the second?” She had no clue and giggled. “Seriously?” He found her suggestions funny. “Yeah, Mayji, Mayim and Jim together. You know, common amalgamation of names.” She explained. “You have a bad taste in names.” He retorted. “How dare you.” She replied and made a harmless punch on his bicep.

After the jog, the went back to his house and drank some fresh water to quench their thirst. He let her take a bath first with her brought clothes and he followed after she was done. She dried her hair with a blower while waiting for him to finish and went downstairs to watch some movie flicks.

He followed her after he was done, they watched some flicks while she was unconscious that his arms were around her shoulders already. “Smooth.” She uttered, he smiled. Suddenly, a kissing scene flashed in on the movie they were watching. Jim discretely stared at her and appreciated her, little did he know that she can see him looking from the corner of her eye making her look back at him. It started to sink in how close their faces were, their smiles mesmerized each other. He slowly moved his face closer to her but then just when he was about to press his lips on her, she moved away — killing the mood.

She faked some giggles to snap out from the awkwardness. “So…” She hanged. “Have the results of the cancellation of our marriage license comes out in two days.” She informed him all of a sudden. He felt sad knowing it could be just two days left to be that close to her when he seem to enjoy being married to her already even if it wasn’t that serious at all. “Oh.” He uttered softly following it by fake giggles. “Yeah. Wonder what the results would be.” He continued. “It would probably get cancelled.” She replied. “Yeah… That’s what we want, right?” He asked but secretly hoping she would disagree. She looked at him sincerely, she didn’t want things to end, she actually hoped that their petition to cancel their marriage license would get neglected. “Yeah.” She replied breaking his heart a bit. “Then it’s probably gonna happen. In two days.” He said.

-

Mayim rushed to the OML’s office as soon as she got their call. She saw Jim on the waiting area and sat beside him. “You got a call from them too?” She asked. “Yes.” He replied. “They’re probably gonna release our petition’s result.” She hypothesized.

“Mr and Mrs. Parsons?” The clerk called for their turn. “That’s us.” Jim replied and grabbed Mayim’s hand as they entered the office.

They took the seats in front of the consultant. “Hello Mr. Parsons, hello Mrs. Parsons.” She greeted them and shook their hands. “I would not be beating around the bush anymore, your petition for the cancellation of your marriage license got approved.” She happily told the couple. They were silenced for they both secretly hoped it wasn’t approved for they enjoyed each others’ company along the wait. “Really?” Mayim uttered. “I guess that’s a good news…” She continued. “Yeah.” Jim agreed. “Yes! Now all you have to do is fill up this form…” The consultant handed them copies of the form. “Then after we submit this forms to the office, today or tomorrow, your marriage license will be nullified as if it never happened.” She explained. Mayim paused for a moment as she browsed the form handed to her. She needed to fill it out but a part of her didn’t want to.

“I think… I wanna stay married.” She courageously shared amusing the consultant and surprising Jim. “If that would be fine to you. ”She looked at him. Smile slowly grew on his lips. “Yeah. I never thought you’d say.” He uttered in happiness. “Seems like we found love at a hopeless place.” The consultant uttered as she watched the two confess to each other.

“I guess we’ll just get a petition form for our legal wedding ceremony, if that would be alright?” Jim asked the consultant as he wanted to give Mayim a decent wedding ceremony and wedding vows. She smiled at him. “Of course. Of course!” The consultant agreed and discussed to them the features and requirements they may need for it.

-

Their careless actions while they were drunk lead them into some trouble after they made fun and registered themselves for a marriage license. It freaked them out as they discovered that they got approved and became legally married when they least expected but then, they didn’t see it coming that they would find love in each other because of this instance.

-END-


End file.
